


Gods and Monsters

by yeysal



Series: Burn Out - A Chronicle [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Billford - Freeform, Fluff, Human!Bill, I don't know how else to tag this, M/M, Manipulation, Party time at Bill's place, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut happens later on, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeysal/pseuds/yeysal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formerly titled "Swan Song"</p><p>Stanford Pines remembered the first time he set foot in Gravity Falls...because it was the same day that he destroyed it.</p><p>A chronicle series of Ford's research and bonding with Bill Cipher.</p><p>------</p><p>After two years of researching the strange anomalies of Gravity Falls with his new friend and assistant, Ford is extended an invitation to a party...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash for this ship. 
> 
> There is some minor smut that happens later on. It's skippable.

 

Stanford Pines remembered the first time he set foot in Gravity Falls, Oregon. It was weird, unsettling, and he was fascinated by it.

Just a year prior to his arrival, the town became the epicenter of a “massive earthquake” and the family of the founder of Gravity Falls fled under “mysterious circumstances.” Shortly after, strange anomalies, once hidden, now flourished in the small town.

Some of the citizens in Gravity Falls got out of dodge while the diehards stayed to make sure the townsfolk stayed together despite the strangeness. The population went from a little over a thousand to around two hundred in less than a year.

Ford knew all of this prior to arriving but the peculiar occurrences were what attracted him to it in the first place. The townsfolk all thought him to be strange since no one ever came to Gravity Falls for its oddities. However, living in an abnormal place always appealed to the scientist since he was teased all his life for his six fingers.

Ford figured he’d fit in just fine.

And it went beyond Ford’s expectations. From the moment he stepped foot in the small town, he noted the fantastic and bizarre creatures that hid in plain sight. Some sort of _tree monster_ had even destroyed his car…

He decided he would investigate these anomalies to determine the source of their origins. After months of research, chronicling, and reassessing his life goals on number of occasions, Ford began to know dead ends all too well.

Just when he was about to give up and abandon the idea of unlocking the mysteries of Gravity Falls, he met a strange man who offered to help Ford with his studies.

His name was Bill Cipher and he claimed to know a bit about the strange occurrences in Gravity Falls and he offered to become Ford’s research assistant.

Ford was hesitant at first but after a long conversation over a chess game, Ford connected to Bill faster than he anticipated. In no time at all, the two became fast friends.

Ford opened up to Bill in ways he hadn’t opened up to anyone since the falling out he had with his twin brother, Stanley. Never before had the presence of another person made him feel comfortable. Even though he knew next to nothing about the man, Ford came to consider Bill his best friend and confidant.

The days seemed much brighter.

* * *

 

_Two years later_

Ford was pacing around the table in the study room of the library for probably the fifteenth time trying to finish his research on the swamp creature outside of Gravity Falls. The thing had been causing minor but annoying havoc in the small community where it lived and Ford was more than curious about what fueled the monster’s ability to replicate itself in a matter of seconds.

But, as always, with each turn he made in advancing his findings he only reached a dead end.

This had been going on for days and Ford couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten a proper meal much less been outside.

When the door opened with a small click, he was relieved to see his research assistant standing in the doorway, “Oh, thank goodness! I was getting ready to call you…I need another pair of eyes to-“

Bill let the door slam shut and crossed his arms, glaring at Ford, “Really? I left you alone for a full eighteen hours and you _still_ haven’t figured that creature out yet?”

Ford quickly grabbed his notes and offered them to his friend, “It’s not that I haven’t been trying! Look, I filled this whole notebook!" 

Bill took the notes and read them over quickly, “Not bad, Sixer,” he walked over to the table, pulled up a chair, and sat down, “You essentially have it figured out.” The blonde flipped through the pages, shaking his head, “It’s no wonder you’re confused, your notes are a mess.”

Ford sat down next to Bill and looked over his notes, “Wait…I figured it out? Where?”

Bill held up a page and pointed to a small paragraph of notes, “Here,” he let Ford take the paper, “You hit the nail on the head. It was the swamp gas.”

Ford squinted, he didn’t remember writing that down, “So the swamp gas is the main source of that weird creature’s powers?”

Bill yawned, “That’s right.”

Ford flipped through the rest of his pages for some kind of formula detailing how he came to that conclusion, “But…how did I-“

Bill quickly shut the book Ford had been reading, “Sixer, you’re coming to a party tomorrow night!”

Ford looked up at Bill apprehensively as he opened his book again, searching for the page he lost when the blonde had closed it, “Uh…I don’t know…”

“Aw, come on,” Bill flipped to the page Ford was looking for and tapped his finger where he had stopped reading, “It’ll be fun and you get to unwind while meeting my friends at the same time! They’ve been looking forward to meeting you for a while.”

That was definitely true. He and Bill had been good friends for the past two years and the latter had been trying to get Ford to spend some time with his group. The first few invites had Ford declining in an effort to keep their partnership professional and focused. The more he got to know Bill, the more the invites came. Ford was starting to run out of excuses. “I’m not sure, Bill,” he scribbled on the corner of his notes, “I’m not exactly a party goer. You know being around a lot of people makes me nervous…”

“That’s because you’ve never been with the _right_ people,” Bill scooted closer, a wide smile on his face, “You like hanging out with me, right?" 

“Well yeah, but…”

Bill grinned, “So what’s there to be nervous about?” He patted Ford’s shoulder, “You’ll fit right in!”

Ford looked away as he fiddled with his notes, “I don’t know…”

Bill sighed, “I tell you what,” he grabbed a blank sheet of paper and one of Ford’s pens, “You show up at my place and hang around for ten, fifteen minutes tops and if you’re still chomping at the bit to leave, just let me know.” He scribbled something on the paper and handed it to Ford.

Drawn on the paper was a weird looking smiley face with the phrase “please?” on it.

Ford smiled and drummed his fingertips over the drawing, “A-Alright…I guess.”

Bill grinned excitedly, “Yes!” He stood up from the chair and ruffled Ford’s hair, “Trust me, you can spare a few hours for a bit of fun.”

Parties were never really Ford’s definition of ‘fun’ and Bill’s definition of ‘fun’ usually meant someone was probably going to lose their sanity. But he enjoyed spending time with Bill…he was weird and they were both into the same things more or less.

What could go wrong?

* * *

_The next night_.

“Whoa,” Ford stared at the impressive manor that sat atop the hill overlooking the forest.

Bill had taken residence in the former founding family’s old manor and from what Ford had heard, Bill evidently purchased the mansion and moved in quickly after the family had left. Ford made a mental note to ask Bill what he actually did for a living to be able to live in a place like this. Working as a historian didn’t seem like it paid the bills for this mansion’s upkeep.

From the outside, the mansion was impressive. Ford thought it rivaled the nicest manors on the east coast of the States and it commanded attention as well as respect.

On the inside, it was a completely different story.

Ford wasn’t sure what he was expecting but a foyer decorated like an obnoxious frat house was definitely not it.

Music reverberated throughout the entrance hall, glow in the dark lights bathed the room in a bright blue light and it made the creepy looking guests look ten times more terrifying. Ford didn’t even recall seeing these people in town.

Every now and then Ford swore he saw some of their faces contort into monstrous shapes.

He was only in the house for thirty seconds and he was already overwhelmed.

A pink-haired woman approached him with a wide, unsettling grin, “Hi,” she put her hand on his shoulder and Ford had to concentrate over the music just to hear her speak, “You’re a new face.” There was a malicious flash in her eyes as the lights flashed over her face.

Ford leaned away, “Um…I’m Stanford…uh, Bill invited me…” He couldn’t even hear his own voice. The music felt suffocating.

Once Bill’s name was dropped, the woman’s eyes widened, “Oh.” She took a quick step back and removed her hand from Ford’s shoulder, “He’s floating around here somewhere! I’m Pyronica!”

Ford rubbed his ears, “Wait…what?”

“Veronica,” she said quickly, “My name’s Veronica.”

Ford was certain that that was _not_ what she originally said but the music was so loud it was possible he could have heard her wrong.

**_CRASH_ **

The music suddenly stopped as everyone looked up towards the stairs. Ford followed their gazes and gasped as a statue came tumbling down the stairway and landed at his feet. The face was carved into one of absolute horror. It looked kind of like the sales associate who worked the register at the convenience store…

“Yeah! Let’s get the party started, guys!” A loud, familiar voice echoed from the top of the stairs. The guests began cheering and the music was turned back on as if nothing had happened.

Ford squinted as he tried to get a closer at the person on top the stairs and his eyes widened, “Bill?!”

The first thing that was extremely noticeable was that Bill wasn’t wearing a shirt and he had all kinds of paint splattered over his body. There was a manic look in his eyes and his breathing was heavy as he stared at everyone below. Upon meeting Ford’s glance, the blonde quickly signaled to two men to remove the statue.

Ford blinked and shook his head, _‘Are his eyes glowing…?’_ He started backing towards the door as two of Bill’s guests picked up the statue and carried it away. This was unlike anything he’d seen before and everything in his gut was telling him to get out.

When Bill’s gaze landed on him again the blonde’s eyes _lit_ up, “Sixer!” He swung himself onto the banister and slid down flawlessly, “You made it!” He opened his arms as he walked towards the nervous man. He stopped just in front of him and leaned forward, speaking lowly, “No one gave you trouble did they? You look spooked…” There was a serious look in his eyes that made Ford a little intimidated.

Ford glanced quickly in the pink-haired woman’s direction, “Uh…” He watched as Bill followed his gaze, “No…no! No trouble at all…” 

The blonde smiled and gestured to the room around them, “Do I know how to throw a party or what?” At closer look, the paint splattered on Bill’s torso was neon green and purple now that the purple lighting displayed over his skin. Bill poked Ford’s cheek, “ _You_ look impressed.”

Ford smiled a bit sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah…you…I didn’t know you were…such a party animal,” Ford moved out of the way when a larger man in a party hat stumbled by holding a large keg.

Bill’s eyes widened at the sight, “Oh-ho! It’s about to get _wild_ in here! Sixer, you have to try that concoction, it will literally make you see stars!”

Ford watched as everyone excitedly swarmed around the larger man and directed him around the corner to another section of the house. Ford glanced at the door and back at Bill, “Listen, Bill…I really appreciate you inviting me…but I think I should go.”

Bill’s expression went from excited to sad in three seconds, “What? Aw, come on, you just got here!” He reached out and grabbed Ford’s wrist, “At least stay for one drink?”

Ford took a deep breath as he tried to find the words with the bass of the music pulsing through the floor, “I…” bright lights started flashing consistently and Ford found it difficult to focus. When he looked back at Bill, his eyes widened at the sight of the neon green and purple lines moving over his body like tentacles and his eyes seemed to glow a golden hue. Was he seeing things? “I…can’t…” 

Bill closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, his resolve breaking, “How about we go somewhere quieter, hm? Is that okay?”

Ford shook his head, “No…I…just,” it was difficult to speak with the music drowning his voice, “Bill…”

Bill grabbed Ford’s arm and led him away from the door, “Come on, I know what’ll make you feel comfortable.”

Ford felt a sudden rush of adrenaline as he followed Bill through the house. The party music, though obnoxious, had a way of getting into the bones. They passed various rooms where many of Bill’s guests were playing typical party games. Though Ford hoped it was only a trick of the lights that made the props being used look like human limbs.

Once they turned the corner down a long hallway, the music faded and the lighting was easier on Ford’s eyes. “Bill, this is your party…I don’t want to take you away from your guests.”

“They’ll be fine,” Bill grinned maliciously, “Maybe.”

Ford’s eyebrow rose curiously, “Where are we going?”

“My room, we’re going to play a game.”

* * *

Ford gawked at the grand, gold trimmed door that Bill was currently unlocking, “Um, Bill?”

“Hm?” The door unlocked with a loud click and Bill turned to face him.

“This feels like a little much don’t you think?” He looked down the hall, “I mean, you’re throwing a party …you should be with your friends.”

“I am,” Bill opened the door and stepped inside, “I’m with you.”

Bill’s bedroom was more like a living room. It even had it’s own foyer. There was a small couch, a table, and in the far corner was a small bed that looked as if no one had sat on it much less slept on it in years.

Ford watched as the blonde quickly ran to a closet door, “You know what I mean…” Ford stopped in the middle of the room, “I don’t want to keep you.”  He heard no response from Bill and he leaned to see where the man had gone, “Bill?”

Bill emerged from the closet with a large box, “Yeah, yeah,” he replied dismissively, “Just because we’re not with the others doesn’t mean we can’t have fun. And I’d feel terrible if you showed up only to leave.” He brought the box over to the small table with two big armchairs on either side, “Come over here.”

Ford was just noticing that Bill was _still_ shirtless and now that they were in ample lighting, he noticed that Bill had a large tattoo of a giant wheel inked on his chest.

It looked _really_ good on him.

Ford cleared his throat and shook his head as he walked over, “W-What’s this?” He sat down in the chair.

Bill smiled excitedly and opened the box, “Chess, silly.”

Ford chuckled, “Really? You were so excited for the keg downstairs and now you want to play chess? Seems a little off…”

“Oh, I will _definitely_ be enjoying that keg soon,” Bill grinned as he sat down on the other side, “Consider this a little ice breaker to loosen _you_ up a bit. And by the way, when have I ever been normal?”

“True,” Ford assembled his pieces, “Normally people drink in order to loosen up…”

“But you’re not like most people,” Bill moved his first pawn, “Nothing wrong with that.” He rested his chin on his palm and grinned knowingly at Ford.

Inexplicably, Ford felt a blush flame across his face at Bill’s gaze, “T-Thanks,” he moved one of his pawns.

The rest of the game was played in a shared silence until the both of them had equal pieces left on the board. Bill arched his eyebrow and glanced at Ford with a smirk, his hand resting on his chin contemplatively, “What are your moves on this one, Sixer?”

Ford wiped the sweat off his forehead as he examined the last of his pieces. This wasn’t looking good for either of them. If Ford moved any of his remaining pieces, it would open the door for Bill to move his king and vice versa.

Bill stretched and leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs and staring at Ford with a small smile, “You know…I’m really glad you came.”

Ford’s thoughts on where to move his next piece were interrupted and he looked up curiously, “To the party…?”

Bill shrugged, “Well, sort of,” he cracked his knuckles, “I actually meant for coming to Gravity Falls. You know, today marks the second year since you’ve been here.”

“Really?” he smiled, “Time flies, huh?”

Bill’s smile faded slightly and he nodded, “Hard to believe sometimes,” he rolled his shoulders as he leaned forward, “I assume you like it here, huh?”

“Of course,” Ford fumbled with one of the pieces on the board, “I can’t imagine being anywhere else.” Ford nearly jumped when he felt Bill’s hand traced lightly over his own, “Um…Bill…”

Bill looked into Ford’s eyes with a tender grin, “I mean it, Stanford,” he said intently, “I’m really glad you came here.”

“Uh…why, exactly?” Ford’s hand trembled under Bill’s soft touch, “I mean…”

Bill gently grabbed Ford’s hand and ran his thumb over each of Ford’s fingers, “You brought some excitement back into this small town,” he spoke softly. His eyes, usually analytical and focused, were glimmering with adoration, “And you’re one of the smartest people I know. It’s like all the pieces just fell together. I _really_ like you.”

Ford glanced around the room as that blush came back ten fold, “I…uh…”

Bill chuckled at Ford’s flushed face, “Shh, it’s okay, Sixer…nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Ford struggled to find the words, “I’m not embarrassed! I just…don’t know what to say… I mean-”

Bill cut him off, “Well, how about we go back downstairs, then?”

“Uh…” Ford wasn’t too keen on the idea and he wasn’t sure why. He was actually okay with socializing at this point…but he didn’t want to risk being torn away from Bill for most of the night. He rather enjoyed this quiet moment between the two of them.

Bill leaned further to where his face was inches in front of Ford’s, “I’ll stay with you if it makes you feel better. I’m sure after a couple of minutes you’ll get a clear head on where to move that queen of yours.”

A quick glance at Bill’s smirking face and the blonde’s offer to stay by his side was enough to convince him to partake in the activities, “Okay.” 

Bill’s face lit up with a toothy grin and he patted Ford’s cheek as he stood up, “Fantastic! Come on!” 

* * *

Ford was quickly learning that Bill’s personality was like night and day when it came to his friends.

Just five minutes ago the man was calmly playing chess with him. He was observant, analytical, and calculated. Now, he was like an erratic dog, jumping from one group of his friends to the next. Ford wondered where Bill hid this side of himself when they did their research together. He had known the man for two years and at the moment, he felt like he didn’t know him at all.

Soon they were in what looked like the kitchen. There weren’t as many people in this room and Bill excused himself long enough to head over where the keg from earlier was sitting on the counter.

Ford was busy staring at the people around him. They didn’t look…natural. Their faces looked contorted as if they were wearing masks and Ford felt like their eyes were staring straight into his soul.

Then a drink was shoved in his face and Bill was standing just a few inches away from him, “Drink up, Sixer,” he held up two other glasses between his fingers, “Let’s see if you can match me. For every two I have, you have one.” Bill laughed and downed both of the shots, “Although I don’t think you’ll last very long!”

Ford glared as Bill’s friends chuckled along with him, “Alright.” Ford took the glass from Bill and took an experimental sip, promptly cringing from the taste.

Bill’s friends chuckled teasingly.

Bill smiled and wrapped his arm around Ford’s shoulder, he put his lips right up to Ford’s ear, “You’re supposed to shoot it back like this,” he threw an additional shot back quickly before turning back to Ford, “That way you don’t really taste how horribly it is.” Bill drank another shot, “Come on, don’t leave me hangin’, Fordsy. Now you have to have two.” He looked at Ford’s unsure expression and leaned in again, whispering, “I won’t let you out of my sight, okay?”

That familiar blush was making Ford’s face hot again and he was thankful it was dark in the small room. “Okay…” He stared into his cup anxiously trying to will himself to drink. Everyone was staring at him…

Bill had apparently lost his patience and scoffed as he gently coaxed Ford into sitting in a chair. Before Ford could react at all, Bill had placed legs on either side of Ford’s hips, straddling him.

Ford’s eyes widened as he stared up at his partner, “Um…Bill?!” On either side of Bill, Ford could see his friends circling around and watching like vultures.

Bill leaned forward with a smirk, “Let me help you,” his voice was smooth on the ears and his eyes were _definitely_ glowing gold.

Bill angled his face as if he was about to kiss him and Ford closed his eyes in anticipation.

At the last second, Bill ghosted his lips over Ford’s cheek as he covered the hand that was holding Ford’s glass. “Drink up,” Bill gently pushed the glass against Ford’s lips and used his other hand to tilt Ford’s head back.

Ford felt a rush as the contents poured down his throat. Bill was right…he just had to throw it back before it tasted horrible. Bill leaned back and grabbed four more glasses from one of his friends, “Two for the road,” he winked and gave Ford two glasses.

Ford grabbed the two glasses and didn’t hesitate.

* * *

 

_One hour later_

The room seemed much bigger after seven shots of whatever it was that Bill had given him. The music, once loud, was now just background noise. The guests went from looking terrifying to enchanting as they weaved about on the dance floor in the lobby.

Ford had only been drunk once in his life and this definitely could not compare. He never felt more in control of himself. It was like he was watching himself move through the twirl and swirl of dancing couples on the floor. They bumped into him, pressed up against him, but Ford wasn’t bothered by it. He kept moving.

Someone got close to his ear, “Let’s dance, human,” Ford flinched when he felt something wet trace over the shell of his ear.  

Before he could decline, a sharp static ran through the air and whoever was next to him was violently shoved away. When Ford turned to see what had happened to them, he felt an arm snake around his own. He looked down and saw the outline of Bill’s tattoo in the darkness. 

Bill was staring over the expanse of the hall and everyone cleared a small bit of space for he and Ford to walk through. It made Ford wonder about Bill’s influence over this group of people. Everyone treated him like a king and Ford was regarded almost like a pet.

But Bill didn’t look at him that way. So far, everything Bill had done since Ford arrived was catered to Ford’s interests. He even steeled himself from more partying to make Ford more comfortable.

Bill looked up at Ford and smiled, “Are you having a good time, Sixer?” His pupils were blown out but Ford could see that golden glow. Was he hallucinating?

Ford smiled and leaned against his friend, “Surprisingly, yes, thank you.”

Everything was in slow motion as Bill moved in front of Ford and wrapped his arms around his waist in a way that suggested he wanted to dance, “I’m glad.”

Ford didn’t resist and he mimicked Bill’s actions with his own arms, “It’s strange…”

Bill tilted his head, his eyes looked washed out from his own drunkenness, “What do you mean?”

Ford shook his head, “I feel…I don’t know…not drunk but… _something._ ”

Bill smiled as they swayed, “Do you feel bad?” 

“No.” Ford looked around the room at everyone dancing, “Why does everyone look so different? They look like monsters…under this light…” There were so many of them…Ford kept getting distracted.

Bill shrugged, his glowing eyes staring deep into Ford’s, “They’re having a good time.”

Ford sighed and, in what he considered a moment of losing self-control, he leaned his forehead against Bill’s bare shoulder.

He could _feel_ Bill’s grin against his ear. “Are you alright, Sixer?”

Ford only nodded, “That’s why I’m concerned…”

Bill laughed and trailed his hands to Ford’s hips, “You’re concerned that you feel fine? You really _are_ interesting.”

Ford lifted his head, “I’m serious…I don’t feel anything…and I had seven shots…”

Bill cupped Ford’s face in his hands, the look in his eyes became serious, “Are you feeling sick? Uncomfortable?”

Damn, his eyes were beautiful. Why hadn’t Ford noticed them before? Ford suddenly craved to have Bill to himself. They still had to finish their game… 

“Stanford?” Bill poked at Ford’s cheek, “Are you okay?” It was a genuine question due to the concerned look in Bill’s eyes.

Ford couldn’t lie that he _wasn’t_ uncomfortable. But he also didn’t want to leave. “I…I just want to…” Ford swore lightly under his breath and looked away. There were too many people around…

Bill followed his gaze, “What is it?”

“Can we go somewhere else…”Ford felt his face get hot, “Just us.”

Bill’s eyes flashed in understanding and he grabbed Ford’s wrist, “Yes.”

* * *

 

Ford hardly noticed anything around them as they made their way back to Bill’s room. All he could feel was a surge of adrenaline pumping through his veins.

When they reached the point where the music was only a dull muffle, Ford’s hand tightened around Bill’s.

They came to a stop in front of Bill’s door and Ford leaned his forehead to the back of Bill’s head. He could see the corners of Bill’s lips twitch up in a smirk as he opened the door.

Once inside, Bill shut the door with his foot and gently pushed Ford against it. He inched closer to the taller man and placed his hands tentatively on Ford’s forearms, looking up at him hesitantly, “Is this alright?”

Ford shakily lifted his arms to parallel Bill’s and nodded, gripping the other’s elbows and drawing him closer, “Yes…um…”

Bill’s smile reflected in his eyes and the blonde leaned up to kiss Ford’s cheek, pausing for a moment to wrap one arm around Ford’s shoulder. He traced his lips from Ford’s cheeks to his ear, “And this?”

Ford was trying to control his shaking as he wrapped his arms around Bill’s waist, “Yes…”

Bill then closed whatever space was left between them and Ford gasped when he felt Bill’s bare chest press firmly against his. Bill wrapped his other arm around Ford’s waist and pulled him closer.

Ford felt his head spinning with anticipation, “Bill…”

Bill leaned back on a soft sigh and took in Ford’s flushed face. He grinned, “Look at you,” he leaned closer so that their noses were touching. Bill closed his eyes and angled his face as he leaned closer, his voice a soft mumble, “Sixer, you’re quite the sight.”

Ford felt a tiny spark as Bill’s lips pressed against his own and that spark traveled throughout his entire body like a tidal wave. Then all he felt was a warm comfort sitting alongside his coiling anxiety over what to _do_ with his hands. His thoughts were racing a million miles a minute and he wrapped his arms tightly around Bill out of nervousness.

A low, pleasured sound came from Bill’s throat at Ford’s movements and he opened his mouth in an effort to deepen the kiss. He traced his hand across the back of Ford’s neck and carded his fingers gently through Ford’s hair, pressing Ford’s face closer. He broke the kiss momentarily and spoke in a hushed tone against Ford’s lips, “Open your mouth…”

Ford blushed out of embarrassment but didn’t hesitate. He closed his eyes as he slowly parted his lips for Bill to lean back into the kiss. His head was swimming and his breath hitched as Bill deepened the kiss by simply pressing further against Ford. His thoughts became jumbled as Bill traced Ford’s lower lip with his tongue.

When Bill pressed against him again, this time swathing his tongue into Ford’s mouth, Ford abandoned rational thinking and just went with it. He allowed Bill to melt against him as his own muscles relaxed under the small touches to the back of his neck. Ford used the adrenaline rush to move his hands along Bill’s spine. The slight shiver it earned him made Ford dizzy.

He wanted to do more than just stand with Bill pressing him against the door. A thought popped into his mind…he remembered seeing it in a movie once when Stanley would make him watch those adult movies after sneaking them in the house. They didn’t involve two men…but Ford could improvise…he never thought he would be thanking Stanley for _anything_.

Ford hooked his arm around Bill’s waist and swiftly turned them around, pressing Bill up against the door. Ford situated one hand on Bill’s waist and the other in Bill’s hair.

The change in positions certainly took Bill by surprise. The other man briefly broke away from the kiss, “Nice,” he brought his legs up to wrap around Ford’s waist and pulled Ford against him, “I knew you’d catch on quickly…” He wrapped his arms around Ford’s shoulders and leaned in to continue the kiss.

Ford couldn’t remember a time where he felt more content. He felt his insecurities slowly melt away as he deepened the kiss. He cupped Bill’s face in his hand and pressed the other man further against the wall. 

Bill responded with a roll to his hips and Ford felt a surge of incontrollable pleasure send a shock through his system. He groaned, breaking the kiss and leaning his head on Bill’s shoulder to process what had just happened. 

Bill was breathing heavily and he rubbed Ford’s back soothingly, “Did you like that?”

Ford grasped Bill’s waist as he lifted his head, “Yes…” Bill rolled his hips again and Ford shuddered as his head fell against Bill’s chest under the other man’s chin, “Ah! Bill…I…”

Bill grinned as he looked down at the mess he made of his partner, “What is it?” He ran his fingers through Ford’s hair and traced his fingertips over the back of his neck.

Ford shuddered again, his inexperience making him feel lost, “I don’t…I don’t know what to do…”

Bill hummed as he continued his soothing ministrations through Ford’s hair, “What do you feel like doing?”

Ford looked up, he and Bill’s noses touching, “I…” he let out a few labored breaths, “I want to kiss you again.”

Bill cupped Ford’s face in his hands as he rested his head back against the door, “Do it, then.”

Ford looked Bill in the eyes for a moment longer, remembering that golden hue that shone over his irises, “Okay…” he leaned forward and mimicked Bill’s actions from earlier with his tongue.

It felt a little sloppy but based off the noises Bill made, Ford assumed he was doing well. Every now and then, Bill would roll his hips against Ford’s that would leave Ford’s knees buckling. Eventually, Bill continuously rolled his hips and Ford was reduced to burying his face in the crook of Bill’s neck, pressing small kisses there.

Bill poked at Ford’s shoulder, “Bed…” He removed his legs from Ford’s waist and grabbed his wrists, “Come on.”

Ford didn’t have time to think as Bill led him over to the small bed in the corner. Bill turned to face Ford and sat down, grabbing Ford by the waist and inching back on the bed. He tugged at Ford’s waist coaxing him to crawl over him.

The change in how they were doing this was affecting Ford’s confidence. With Bill lying beneath him, he felt helpless and unsure of what to do with himself. He shakily placed one hand on Bill’s waist and the other flat near Bill’s head to support himself.

Despite the position, Bill was the picture of control as he placed his hands on Ford’s hips and guided them down to meet his own. He slowly opened his legs to allow Ford access.

Ford moaned at the contact. Even fully clothed, the pleasurable feeling nearly had him convulsing.

Bill grinned and grabbed the back of Ford’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss as he rolled his hips up to meet Ford’s.

The friction was making him dizzy and Ford was shaking as he lowered himself to where he was pressed against Bill completely. He rocked his hips continuously as they kissed. Bill nipped at Ford’s lips and reached down to grab at Ford’s hips to keep him there. If Ford wasn’t drunk from the drinks, he was now completely inebriated from the pleasurable shocks coursing through his veins.

Bill nudged Ford’s cheek with his own and craned his neck as an offering. Ford was thankful for small favors and a good memory. Without missing a beat, he began pressing gentle kisses to Bill’s neck all the way to his shoulder.

There was a coiling pressure building in his abdomen as the thrust of his hips became more erratic. He felt like he was losing control of a rope that was being dropped into the sea. He held onto Bill tightly as he moaned and stilled his hips sharp against Bill’s, shuddering as that coil unraveled.

Bill wrapped his arms around Ford’s shoulders and kissed his cheek.

Once Ford came down from his high, his eyes shot open at the now cool feeling between his legs, “Oh no…I’m sorry!” He hastily moved to get up off his partner.

Bill yanked him back down, a wide, pleasured grin on his face, “Did you enjoy it?”

Ford bit his lip and nodded, leaning his forehead back on Bill’s shoulder.

Bill brushed some of Ford’s bangs from his eyes, “Did you feel good?”

Ford nodded again.

Bill tightened his grip around Ford, “Then don’t apologize.”

Ford leaned up to look at Bill, “What about you?"

Bill smiled and brought Ford down for another long, slow kiss, “You’re perfect.”

An unsure grin crossed Ford’s face, “You’re just saying that,” Ford rested his head on Bill’s chest, “I’m a mess.”

Bill chuckled and ruffled Ford’s hair, “Maybe I like mess, Sixer.”

Ford leaned up again, rolling off of his friend and gazed at the ceiling, “I liked it.”

Bill turned on his side to better face Ford, “Yeah?” Bill grabbed Ford’s hand and traced his fingers over Ford’s palm, “Do you think you’d want to do it again?”

Ford’s face became hot again and he covered his eyes, “As…as long as it’s with you…"

Bill’s eyes lit up, “Aww, I’m so flattered!” He pushed Ford onto his back and straddled his hips, leaning forward to press a few kisses to Ford’s face, “You’re cute.”

Ford blushed and shook his head with a slight chuckle, “You’re crazy.”

“Tell me something new and we’ll talk,” Bill sat back on his heels and he grabbed at Ford’s shirt, “Oh my…I got paint all over your shirt…”

Ford looked down and confirmed that yes, Bill had gotten paint on his shirt. “It’s okay,” he looked at Bill sheepishly, “You wouldn’t mind if-”

“I want you to stay the night,” Bill deadpanned, “Please?”

Ford shook his head, “Oh…no I couldn’t…”

Bill leaned forward, “Is there any way I can convince you to stay?” He smirked as he strategically moved his hips over Ford’s but didn’t press down.

Ford’s breath hitched and he shook his head, “I need clean underwear…”

“I have some, brand new, never opened,” he smirked, “Problem solved.”

“I can’t leave your house looking like this…night or day, Bill,” Ford truly didn’t have a problem staying overnight, he didn’t want to impose on Bill any more than he already had.

Bill saw right through every excuse and nuzzled his nose against Ford’s, “Pretty please? We can finish our chess game.”

Ford smiled and in a show of confidence, he pulled Bill down, “You win,” he said before he leaned up to kiss him. The kiss was slow and sensual now that Ford sort of knew what he was doing.

Bill pulled away after a moment and beamed at his partner, “That settles it, then,” he moved off of Ford much to the other’s displeasure and adjusted his pants, “I’ll grab the first shower, stay here.”

Ford watched as Bill disappeared into the back where he presumed the bathroom was. When he heard the water running, Ford sat up and stretched. Their chess game was still sitting at the table waiting to be finished but Ford felt so drowsy from the prior evening’s activities that he felt if he closed his eyes, he would fall to sleep.

As he fell back against the pillows of Bill’s bed, he heard the water stop, _‘That was fast.’_

Bill emerged from the back in a pair of boxers and a black t-shirt, “Your turn,” he said as he tossed some clothes in Ford’s direction and hopped over the brunette to lay on the bed.

Ford smiled, “Thank you,” he moved off the bed as Bill gestured in the direction of the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, after a nice, hot shower, Ford felt ten times better and not as embarrassed about earlier. When he came out of the bathroom, Bill was relaxed on the bed where Ford had left him.  When Bill saw Ford heading towards the bed, he reached up and dimmed the lights with a small remote.

Ford climbed into the bed beside Bill, “What about your friends?”

Bill moved closer to Ford, “Don’t worry about them,” he nuzzled his face into Ford’s chest, “I’ll worry about the mess tomorrow…”

Ford felt a tug in his chest and he pressed a gentle kiss to Bill’s forehead, “Thank you.”

Bill looked up at him, “For what?”

“For everything. The help you’ve given me these past two years…for being my friend…” Ford was sick of blushing so much tonight. It was getting old.

Bill leaned back, “My pleasure,” he ran his fingertips over Ford’s cheek, “There was… something I wanted to ask you, Sixer…”

Ford grabbed Bill’s hand and ran his thumb over Bill’s palm, “What is it?"

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

Bill kissed Ford’s hand, “If I told you something about me, would you swear to keep it to yourself?”

“Y-Yes…of course I would.”

Bill nodded, “I know lots of things about this town,” he traced his hand over Ford’s forearm lazily, “I moved here not too long before you did. I…well…”

Ford was concerned by his friend’s uneasy expression, “What is it?”

Bill glanced up at Ford, his eyes glowing gold, “I’m not exactly _of_ this dimension, Sixer. If you haven’t already guessed”

Ford’s eyes widened, “Wait…what?”

Bill shrugged and spoke quickly, “I guess you could say that I’m like a muse…I seek to inspire. It’s been a really long time…and when I met you, I just knew…it had to be you. You were the one that could change the world.”

Ford shook his head and leaned back, “I don’t understand what you mean…”

“I know you want to make a difference,” Bill grabbed both of Ford’s hands, “I also know that you _will_ make that difference. You just need a bit of help… _my_ help. If we work together, we can accomplish so much…change the world…for the better.”

Ford stared into Bill’s eyes as he tried to process this new information. He had to be dreaming. “Why me? What makes me so special?”

Bill looked down at Ford’s hands, “Oh come on, Sixer,” he grinned, “You can’t tell me you never thought you deserved better than what you’ve been given in life? You’re destined for great things, Stanford, and I want to help you get there. Do you trust me?”

Ford recalled all the times he was shunned for his abnormality, the times when he was only tolerated because of his genius. Bill was different from the rest. He didn’t make him feel insecure about his naiveté, didn’t make him feel like a freak because of his six fingers.

Bill never made him feel anything less than what he was and he accepted all of him. It had been a long time since Ford trusted someone as much as he trusted Bill. Muse or monster, Bill _wanted_ him. He felt tears prick the corner of his eyes, “Yes…yes.”

“Let me inspire you,” Bill’s voice was barely above a whisper and his eyes glowed a bright blue in the dark, “I’ll open myself to you if you’ll do the same. Let me in your mind.”

Like earlier, Ford was blown away by how beautiful Bill’s eyes looked, “Yes…I will…”

Ford realized in that moment that he had willingly opened all of his doors for Bill to access. That there wouldn’t be a corner of himself that Bill wouldn’t know and Ford didn’t mind at all because Bill essentially granted him to do the same. Ford meant it with all of soul when he confirmed his trust in Bill.

Even if it meant that he had given Bill permission to hurt him.

Bill smiled happily and pressed his forehead against Ford’s. They were both silent for a few minutes and Ford nearly fell asleep until Bill spoke up tiredly, “So…did you think of where to move your queen?” 

Ford was confused before he realized that Bill was referring to their earlier chess game, “Um…” he tried to remember the placement of the board but it was difficult with how tired he was. He decided he no longer cared, “Hmm…Queen to Rook 8…” He closed his eyes as sleep overcame him. 

Bill chuckled as he pressed another kiss to Ford’s lips, “Checkmate.”

* * *

 

Stanford Pines remembered the first day he set foot in Gravity Falls, Oregon. 

Because it was the same day that he destroyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Billford in my life so I wrote this epic thing. 
> 
> As always, comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
